Kim Seokjin
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Just a short drabble about the existence of Kim Seokjin. My own imagination about how uri Seokjin's actually feels. About what happened to our Princess Jin/ Namjin! #HandsomeJin #PrincessJin #EatJin
**Tittle** : Kim Seokjin

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"hyung?"

Suara berat Namjoon terdengar jelas di ruangan dengan dua tempat tidur itu. Tak ada satupun penerangan yang dinyalakan disana, bahkan lampu tidur di atas meja juga tak menyala. Hanya bias-bias cahaya dari luar yang menerobos tirai yang membuat Namjoon bisa melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang ada didalam.

Juga keberadaan kekasihnya.

Namjoon bisa melihat Seokjin tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, hampir tenggelam diantara lipatan sikunya. Namja cantik itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan tak repot-repot melirik ke arah Namjoon yang mulai melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Leader Bangtan itu mendekati Seokjin dan tanpa menimbulkan keributan apapun duduk disampingnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya melingkari tubuh Seokjin dann merengkuh namja itu dalam pelukannya. Namjoon tak mengatakapan apapun, dan ia memang tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya membiarkan salah satu tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, dan yang lain menuntun kepala Seokjin untuk bersandar di dadanya, membelai dengan hati-hati surai rambutnya.

Ia bisa merasakan air mata Seokjin yang mulai membasahi kaos yang ia pakai, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Isakannya terdengar sangat lirih, yang membuat Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kekasihnya itu. Ia mencium berulang kali pelipis Seokjin, membisikkan berulang kali dengan suara pelan –

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin tak tahu apa kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan. Entah secara ia sadar atau tidak sadar. Di kehidupan ini atau kehidupan sebelumnya. Sejak kecil ia sudah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. ia selalu menuruti ucapan orang tuanya, tak pernah membantah dan selalu berkata 'ya'. ia bukan anak manja yang semua keinginannya harus dituruti. Ia berusaha tidak membebani orang tua juga kakak lelakinya. ia juga selalu memperlakukan temannya dengan baik. ia tak pernah memilih dengan siapa ia ingin berteman, ia tidak membedakan-bedakan temannya.

Seokjin kecil berpikir bahwa selama ia menjadi anak baik dan tidak membuat masalah, ia bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia bukan seseorang yang mudah terbuka dan bergaul dengan siapa saja. ia berusaha menahan emosinya dan membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dengannya. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak manis yang pemalu dan bersikap sopan.

Tapi semua tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan saat pertama kali ia menjadi trainee. Dunia entertainer lebih besar dan lebih keras dari kehidupannya selama ini. Ia sudah berusaha menjadi anak baik, menuruti kepada semua peraturan yang ada dan bersikap sangat sopan kepada para sunbae, tapi semua tidak sesuai harapan. Ia tetap sering dibentak dan disuruh sesuka hati. Dan ia tetap menahan emosinya dan berusaha menurut.

Awalnya, ia tak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi member sebuah boyband. Ia hanya ingin beracting dan menjadi actor, karena ia tak terlalu percaya pada kemampuan vocal yang ia miliki. Tapi saat ia ditunjuk sebagai salah satu member bersama 6 trainee lainnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan lagi-lagi menurut. Apalagi genre yang diangkat untuk group mereka adalah Hip hop, sesuatu yang cukup asing baginya. Meski kakak lelakinya cukup sering memutar lagu hip hop dirumah, ia tidak menaruh minat yang berlebih pada genre music itu. Apalagi rap adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru baginya. Apalagi dance, astaga! Sampai sekarang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme music cukup menakutkan baginya. Semua orang tahu bagaimana kemampuan dance dan rap seorang kim Seokjin.

Payah!

Sebagai orang yang pemalu, ia akan senang jika orang lain mendekatinya terlebih dulu. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena ke enam trainee lainnya cukup terbuka dengannya. Dan ia juga mulai bekerja keras untuk menyusul kemampuan yang lain agar tidak tertinggal jauh. Ia selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin, karena ia tak suka mengecewakan orang lain. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan dan membuatnya sakit saat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari orang-orang yang telah mengharapkan yang terbaik darinya. dan ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua juga kakak lelakinya.

Sampai sekarang ia masih mengingat bagaimana usahanya sebelum debut. Saat evaluasi tiap bulan, bagaimana gugupnya ia mendengar komentar pelatih juga PDnim. Sekarangpun ia masih berlatih segiat mungkin. Ia sadar, dengan sangat bahwa diantara member lainnya, ia satu-satunya yang paling _'tidak bertalenta'_. Ia tidak dilahirkan dengan suara yang indah, kemampuan dancenya tidak bisa lebih baik lagi, rap nya? Payah. Ia tidak memiliki otak brilian seperti Namjoon untuk membuat lagu. Ia hanya bisa menurut dan melakukan terbaik yang ia bisa.

Seokjin sadar, tidak ada satupun didunia ini yang ingin dibenci orang lain. Tak akan ada yang mau usahanya tidak dihargai orang lain. Semua ingin diakui keberadaannya. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Saat semua usahanya berbuah debut yang akhirnya terwujud, ia sangat bahagia. Apalagi mereka bisa memiliki fans dan mendapat penghargaan atas usaha mereka. Ia sangat bahagia, merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada member lain yang membuat semuanya terwujud baginya.

Tapi ia seakan kembali disadarkan dari mimpi indahnya saat ia mencoba berpikir lebih baik lagi. Meski ia tidak merubah sifat dan sikapnya, ia masih Kim Seokjin yang pemalu, yang penurut, dan baik kepada semua orang, tapi kehidupan yang keras mulai menamparnya. Saat ia mulai menyadari bagaimana popularitasnya dibanding member yang lain, ia mulai sadar. Semua tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Seokjin tak pernah meminta lebih. Sungguh! Ia sudah sangat bahagia dengan posisinya sebagai member BTS, dan ia tidak iri dengan siapapun yang memiliki popularitas diatasnya. Ia sudah pernah mengatakannya. Ia tidak iri dengan member lain yang memiliki lebih banyak fans darinya, ia tidak iri. Ia justru bahagia mengetahui dongsaeng nya melakukan segalanya dengan baik. well, ia patut bangga kan?

Namun ia tetap saja seorang manusia. Seorang Kim Seokjin tetap memiliki kekurangan untuk mengatur emosinya. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ia atur dan kendalikan. Seperti rasa kecewa dan sedih saat mengetahui kehadirannya tidak diinginkan orang lain. Ia sangat kecewa saat tahu bahwa keberadaannya di Bangtan tidak dianggap, ia hanya sebagai 'pelengkap' tanpa memiliki peran apapun.

Dia memang tidak memiliki talenta yang menonjol seperti member yang lain, tapi ia sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Dan ia benar-benar kecewa, terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Bahkan fans pun tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

"Namjoon ah."

Namjoon sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara parau Seokjin yang memanggilnya. Tubuh Seokjin kini masih berada dalam posisi yang sama sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, masih ia peluk erat. Hanya saja suara isakannya sudah hilang, hanya sesekali nafas tersendat yang terdengar.

"ya?" Namjoon menjawab pelan dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di kening Seokjin. Ia memutuskan untuk melonggarkan pelukannya dan bertatapan dengan Seokjin. Tangannya berganti mengusap mata dan juga pipi kekasihnya. Melihat bagaimana mata dan hidung cantik itu memerah dan sedikit bengkak, entah sudah berapa lama namja _nya_ itu menangis.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya saat bibir Namjoon menyapa kedua kedua matanya, membuat perasaan nyaman yang mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Ia kembali membuka matanya saat wajah Namjoon menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membalas dengan ciuman ringan di sudut bibir Namjoon, membawa senyuman yang sama disana.

"apa aku benar-benar harus berhenti?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Namjoon kaget. Ia tak menyangka Seokjin akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Namjoon mengernyit tak suka, pelukannya di pinggang Seokjin semakin erat, "apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak. Aku hanya berpikir. Jika keberadaanku tidak diinginkan lagi disini, untuk apa aku tetap bertahan? Aku tidak meminta lebih Namjoon, aku sudah bahagia seperti ini. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin jika keberadaanku justru menjadi penghambat untuk kalian lebih maju lagi. Kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku kan?"

"tidak. Kita – aku tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirimu. Kau bilang sudah bahagia dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kalau begitu tetaplah seperti ini. Menjadi member Bangtan dan berada disisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, sangat membutuhkanmu. Begitu juga member lain. Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Bangtan. Kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai penghambat Kim Seokjin. Percayalah, aku dan anak-anak yang lain sangat menyayangimu. Kami sangat bahagia kau berada disini."

Mata Seokjin kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, ia tidak terisak, namun nafasnya kembali tersendat. "benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

Namjoon mengangguk tegas, "ya. dan apa kau lupa? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sampai tak tahu lagi bagaimana hidupku tanpamu. Jadi, tetaplah bertahan dan berada disisiku. Semua akan tahu nanti, bagaimana sempurnanya seorang Kim Seokjin."

Pipi Seokjin merona mendengar kalimat manis dari bibir Namjoon. Dan bibirnya tersenyum lembut, "gomawo Namjoon ah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya."

"kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini, sayang."

Tangan Namjoon menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seokjin dan mengusap lembut air mata disana, mencium kedua pipinya. Mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman manis sebelum pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

.

"yah Jeon Joungkook! Sudah kubilang jangan mendorongku!"

"aku tidak mendorongmu, Jimin hyung. Tae hyung tiba-tiba naik ke punggungku, dan aku hanya mencari pegangan. Lagipula Hoseok hyung yang menekan engsel pintunya."

"apa?! Ya magnae?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Jimin yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Telinganya yang menempel sempurna disana,"

"Yah! Hyung?! kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku?"

"hehehe, apa aku yang salah? Aku hanya ingin mendengar lebih baik dan naik ke punggung Joungkook."

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya diam menatap ke empat member yang saling menyalahkan satu sama lain didepan pintu. Terlalu shock dengan pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Dan wajah Seokjin memerah dengan cepat saat menyadari posisinya yang eum – cukup intim dengan Namjoon diatas ranjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauh, namun lengan Namjoon yang masih melingkari pinggangnya tidak mengijinkan dirinya bergerak se-inchipun.

"ehm, apa yang kalian lakukan didepan kamar orang?"

Suara berat Namjoon membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Semua mata kini tertuju ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin diatas ranjang. Dan Seokjin secara reflek menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. Sebagai member tertua, ia sangat malu ketahuan oleh _adik-adiknya_ tengah bermesraan diatas ranjang dengan posisi yang sangat _meyakinkan._

"Ayamnya sudah datang Seokjin hyung! ayo kita makan!"

Dan tiba-tiba seorang Min Yoongi menerobos masuk begitu saja. ia duduk diujung ranjang dan menepuk pelan punggung Seokjin, membuat namja itu menoleh menatapnya.

"ayo kita makan hyung! ayam yang kita pesan sudah datang. Kita makan, ya?"

Yang lain hanya terdiam, memandang bagaimana kali ini Yoongi berbicara dengan lembut dan penuh pengertian untuk hyung tertua mereka itu. Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya kembali memanas. Ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana manisnya senyuman Yoongi.

"gomawo, Yoongi ah." Dan ia memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi, meski dirinya masih berada dipelukan Namjoon. Dan well, magnae line beserta Hoseok ikut merangsek maju dan bertumpuk memeluk Seokjin, membuat mereka melakukan group hug disana.

"kami menyayangimu, Seokjin hyung."

" _aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin."_

.

.

.

 **END**

Fix! Aku nggak tahu aku nulis apa. Aku Cuma mau ngungkapin perasaanku soal masalah Jin dan lain-lain. Demi apa, aku bukan Jin biased, meski dia bias keduaku di Bangtan. Tapi tetep aja, menurutku kita nggak punya hak untuk mengistimewakan salah satu dan mengabaikan perasaan yang lain. Itu sangat nggak adil.

Bangtan itu debut sebagai group, ber tujuh. Sudah seharusnya kita, sebagai fans atau kalian bisa bangga menyebut diri kalian ARMY juga harus mendukung mereka lengkap, ber TUJUH. Bukan hanya magnae line, atau hyung line saja. mereka semua berbakat, istimewa dengan dirinya masing-masing.

Okelah, kalau lebih panjang lagi bakal sepanjang fic diatas. Hehehehehe

Pokoknya, mari kita cintai BTS dengan ke-7 membernya. Semangat semua! Love you~~~~

Last but not least, thanks for read this fic. Hehehehe

I am happy you are here, Jin Oppa. Thanks for being a member of Bangtan.


End file.
